Cherry Lips
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: A Wallmarket fic     Cloud x Aerith oneshot


Cherry Lips

Rating: T(for sexual themes and language)

Pairing: Cloud x Aeris

Genre: Comedy/Romance

...

"No f*cking way." spoke Cloud, a very aggravated look upon his face.

"Oh come on Cloud, we have to save Tifa from Don Corneo. You have to do it." she spoke trying to convince him.

Cloud groaned, he was going to cross dress. He of course placed his hand to his forehead pinching it. As he thought about it, he couldn't really say no to this girl Aeris, not with those green eyes looking at him that way, He felt guilty saying no, and yet he really didn't want to do this. His resolve was slipping though as she continued to look at him that way.

"Alright fine, but only because I can't say no when you look at me that way." spoke his exasperated tone.

She squealed happily and he couldn't help but smile a little. Sighing he followed the girl in the pink dress, the facts were he couldn't stop looking at her as they walked. She was so beautiful, he mentally sighed as he crushed on her. That was until he realized they were in a dress shop. Groaning on the inside, Cloud couldn't help but look around in horror t the various designs and colors...and oh dear god he hoped she didn't pick that one in the corner for him because it barely covered anything.

"Well I don't think he'll fit into anything we have here, but I can make you something young lady for him." spoke the shop keeper, snapping Cloud out of his horror filled gaze.

"Hmmm how about something shiny or something that shimmers?" she asked.

The man nodded and began to get to work, Aeris quickly grabbed Cloud's hand dragging him out of the dress shop.

"Where are we going?" asked Cloud a bit nervous.

"Well a dress isn't gonna be able to make you look convincing enough alone, so we have to make you girl-ier." spoke her somewhat giggly tone.

"You're just having too much fun with this, aren't you?" he spoke exasperatedly.

She turned and gave him an innocent look. "Why me? Oh no never." spoke her innocent and yet sarcastic tone.

He grimaced a bit not being able to tell if she was serious or not. Sighing he followed her as she led them to a gym. He was a little surprised the gym would offer anything girly, then again he hadn't been paying attention when Aeris had been speaking with the dress shop owner.

"I'll give you a wig, but first this guy's gotta beat me in a squat contest." spoke one of the muscle heads.

Cloud of course raised a slender blonde eyebrow in confusion but stepped forward and began squatting of course he won easily and they received the blonde wig. They left with the wig and Aeris lead Cloud around the wall market a bit more until they found a woman in a restroom complaining of being sick. Aeris of course asked around until Cloud found himself sitting down in a restaurant with Aeris eating a meal with her, as well as obtaining a free coupon to the local pharmacy. Now why a restaurant would be giving those out could either mean something was wrong with their food, or they were being overly cautious, either way he ate his meal, actually blushing a bit as he sat across from the flower girl.

Once the meal was done Aeris lead them to the pharmacy and they obtained some digestive for the woman in the restroom, she gave it to the woman who gave Aeris a bottle of sexy cologne. Aeris grinned and lead them out of the restroom back into the wall market. She asked around a bit more and found a man asking Aeris to buy something from the inn. She nodded and lead them inside paying for a room with Cloud's money, he did growl a bit but when she turned looked at him with those eyes his growl turned into a whimper and he followed her.

She bought the most expensive item there that night and then lead them back to the materia shop where the man was who had asked her for this favor. He smiled upon receiving the item and then showed three tiara's to her, she of course took the diamond one spending more of Cloud's money, but he couldn't really say no to her.

Cloud was beginning to wonder just how girly he was going to get as he followed her around more. She seemed to be having fun though, giggly and happy Aeris was better then sad or pouty Aeris and with her green eyes looking at him that way he still couldn't say no. She lead them to the honeybee inn next, this did actually make Cloud's skin crawl a little, there were men there checking HIM out and NOT her. He of course brushed it off as he followed her, she spoke to a man walking in circles as he handed her a member's card, Cloud knew this wasn't gonna be easy. She of course handed Cloud the member's card and told him to go on inside.

Needless to say Cloud was not happy as he entered a bath naked with several other men... in fact he was almost turning green, not like he had a problem with their life style, he just wasn't...yeah. He liked women, specifically the woman who was putting him through all this right now. But hey if she was happy he supposed he could endure this...though the man touching his ass was a bit unnecessary wasn't it? Finally after bathing he was powdered with make-up put on perfectly. Stepping out of the honey bee inn, Aeris giggled and lead them back to the dress shop. Cloud stepped into the dressing room with the purple dress, the purple ribbons, the tiara, the cologne, the wig, the high heeled shoes, and the make-up on.

He came out completely girl-ified and Aeris about fell over in shock. She didn't know he'd look such a convincing woman! He was even wearing a wire bra that was filled with materia cases to make it look like he actually had boobs! She of course walked over picking out a dress she ran into the dressing room coming out she wore a red dress, red high heels, and basically showed some skin. She wore the dress well and Cloud even had to admit she looked amazing in it. She giggled as they exited the dress shop.

"So tell me Aeris, do you like me like this?" he asked curiously.

"I like you in any way Cloud." she spoke.

"No I mean...Aeris I LIKE you." he spoke a bit shyly, he didn't know why he was being so shy maybe it's because he was in a dress and saying this.

She giggled and leaned in planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I LIKE you too Cloud." she said.

He touched his lips and smiled, reaching out he held her hand as they walked to Don Corneo's mansion.

"You know what I just realized?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the only girl I'd think about turning bi for." she joked around.

He pinched his forehead before he laughed as she laughed along with him, as they headed to save Tifa.

...

Author Notes: MY version of the wallmarket in FF7. I hope everyone likes it ^^


End file.
